Tirora
Tirora is the femslash ship between Aurora and Tiana from the Disney fandom. Canon As Aurora and Tiana are from different series, they have never met in canon. While the film Ralph Breaks the Internet, has online versions of the two known as "netizens". Where they are two of the fourteen Disney Princesses from the website, Oh My Disney. As the princesses asked Vanellope their questions to see if she really is a princess, both Aurora and Tiana ask Vanellope if she has ever been cursed like they have, while Tiana clutches onto Aurora's arm as she hid behind her. Both Aurora and Tiana were victims of curses that needed a kiss to break them. Their other common link and trait is that they both get along well with animals that they have met in the woods, as after Tiana was turned into a frog and gets lost in the bayou she meets her friends Louis and Ray, along with Aurora befriending the forest animals that reside next to the cottage that the three good fairies raised her in, for sixteen years. Just has Aurora's world has fairy magic, Tiana's circles around the magic of Voodoo, that has touched the two sometime after the curses were cast by their main antagonists. Sometime between Tiana's child and adulthood she lost her father, while the retold and re-titled live-action remake of Sleeping Beauty, has Aurora losing hers in the film's final battle without her knowing of it or the man himself. While the original animated film has Aurora being reunited with her birth family. Both Tiana and Aurora have also had their own none royal upbringing's as they grew from children to adults, where they have done their own cooking and cleaning for themselves and other people, until they meet their royal love interests. Who have danced with the two within their green forest-like settings, while Tiana and Aurora's animal friends watches them enjoying themselves. Fanon There is a chance that the ship began with the release of Ralph Breaks the Internet, or during one of its Disney Princess scene trailers when it showed Tiana hiding behind Aurora, while clutching onto her arm, as they asked Vanellope if see too had a curse placed on her. Because Ralph Breaks the Internet is a canon Disney crossover-like film that has a version of the two know each other, fans sometimes place Aurora and Tiana in the modern, comfy style clothes that their netizen counterparts wear for modern AUs and crossovers. Along with fan artists and writers focusing on the two from the RBTI film. Fandom FANFICTION :Aurora/Tiana (Sofia the First) tag on FanFiction.Net :Aurora/Sabine (Once Upon A Time) tag on FanFiction.Net TUMBLR : : Trivia * They are two of the characters in Disney Magic Kingdoms. * They both appear in Once Upon A Time. * They both appear in Sofia the First, where they were first seen wearing their winter clothing. * Both of them have worn blue colored dresses. Gallery Ralph Breaks the Internet RBTI_Aurora_and_Tiana.png RBTI_Tirora.jpg Fanart Aurora and Tiana by luminluckystar.jpg Aurora and Tiana by misshollyslair.jpg Aurora and Tiana by reverzaart.png Tiana and Aurora by disneyfemslashcomics.jpg Sleeping Frog by Toyboy566.jpg FemFeb AuroraxTiana by CancerSyndrome.png Navigation